Having Kids
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: Naruto and hinata are having twins but they don't know the danger of it
1. We're having twins

Chapter One: We're having twins?! 

Hinata-chan

Oh my, what am I going to do? Hinata thought as she sat on the couch, looking out the window of their estate. I know Naruto-kun has been wanting kids, but so soon?!

Suddenly she heard someone running down the hallway towards the room she was residing in. Hinata jumped up, thinking it was her husband, and started to panic. "Hide, hide! I've go to hide!" But then she stopped, took a deep breath, and wipped her brow. "Oh what am I doing? Naruto is my husband, I shouldn't be panicing because of him--"

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata jumped at the sudden voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She let out a long sigh, relieved that it was just Shizuko, one of the maids that she tended to talk to the most.

"Oh, Shizuko, you startled me. Has Naruto come back yet?" Shizuko shook her head.

"Why? Afraid to tell him that you're preg--" she was inturrupted by the sound of Naruto's voice comeing from down the corridor.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!Oh my!"Hinata repeated between breaths. Shizuko hustled over to her and grabbed the sides of her upper arms.

"Calm down! You shouldn't loose composer in front of the future father! Trust me, he'll freak out if you're freaking out as well!" Hinata nodded in reply.

"It would help if I wasn't so nervous about having t--" She was inturrupted by the voice that belonged to the one she loved.

"Hi honey!" Naruto walked up to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "What's wrong? You look... stressed."

"Oh, its nothing, really." Hinata looked over the Hokage's shoulder and told Shizuko silently to leave.

"Excuse me Naruto-sama." She bowed and left the two together... alone.

Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes and saw the love inside them. They gave her courage.

"N-Naruto... I-I..." He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Are you okay? You haven't stuttered like that since we were kids." Hinata started to laugh.

"Ha Ha, speaking of k-kids, I have s-something to t-tell you." Inside, Hinata felt like her heart was going to burst open, not from joy, but from nervousness.

"What?" Naruto asked. Oh, he's so cute! What am I going to do?

"I-I'm..." she paused and took a deep breath. She saw his mouth smile a little mischieviously. "pregnate." Naruto's mischievious smile faded, and instead he looked confused.

"I'm, I'm sorry... what did you say?" Oh god! I have to say it again?!

"I'm pregnate... with twins..." Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. For momments his face was stuck like that, she didn't see him blink at all.

Finally he returned to reality. "You're pregnate." he said flatly. He stood up, walked to the window, opened it and screamed to the top of his lungs, "PREGNATE WITH TWINS!!!" Hinata jumped towards him and smacked him as hard as she could on the head. 


	2. Going crazy

Chapter Two:

Naruto

"Okay. Take a deep beath Naruto. Nothing to get upset about, I mean, all I did was get my wife pregnate..." Naruto thought aloud as he paced back and forth at the training area. He finally had a chance to get out of the house and away from the mood swings of Hinata's. "I just got my wife pregnate with TWINS!" he said with frustration. " How could this happen?! Well, I know how it happened--- but so soon?!"

"Why so spazzy today, Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see Iruka suddenly appear in front of him. The aging Chuunin smiled cockily and full of youth despite the fact that he was moving up in years.

"If you've been here this whole time, you'd know." Naruto responded with a microscopic pinch of spite.

"No I haven't, but if it has to do with what you where screaming to the heavens yesterday, then I understand!"He smiled at him with a sparkle of pervertedness in his eyes. "Yup. You must have had a lot of time on your hands on that 'special day'." Naruto's face turned bright red. After all these years he'd thought he'd be able to reduce his blushing attacks. He probably would have succeded if Iruka didn't throw in his perverted comments.

"Guh!" he huffed. "Would you give it a rest with that crap?!" Iruka could see that his old student was stressed from this situation and why wouldn't he be? "Having twins will be double the trouble! With just one kid you'd only have to worry about one kid running off with one boyfriend or girlfriend, or worry about one kid trying to sneak out! But with two...?" he sobbed.

"Don't worry." trying to cheer Naruto up, Iruka asked, "You wan't a boy, don't you?" Naruto nodded. "And Hinata wants a girl, right?" he nodded once again, "So with twins, you'll both be happy."

"I suppose, but the only things I've tried to keep alive besides myself were those squirrels I kept as pets when I was a kid... what if they end up like them?!" Naruto started to mildly hyperventalate.

"Naruto, if you're freaking out now, what will it be like during the delivery?" Iruka murmmured to himself as he tried to calm him down.

Soon afterwards, Naruto had some time for a quick nap. He was tired for working all night yesterday, so as he laid down on the bed, he immediately went unconcious.

"Wheee!!" a small little boy jumped down from a tree and landed safely on the ground. "Come on sister! Its fun!" Soon a little girl joined the boy, laughing as they tried to climb up the tree. Once they succeded, they looked down.

"Daddy!" The little girl called, her eyes glittering and smiling brightly, her hair being toyed with by the wind. Naruto turned around to look at the two children laughing and giggling.

"What are you guys doing up there?" he laughed as he walked up to them and plucked them from the tree one by one. But as he turned around from the tree to face his children, the tranquil, blue sky turned gray and cloudy and the ground was covered in snow. Everything looked dead and baren. He looked down to where he had placed the children, but they were no longer standing there.

Suddenly he saw drips of blood on the snow and he started to panic. He ran towards the distant barren horrizon. All the rows of trees that somehow made a trail, were black and when the wind rattled through their branches they made a whailing sound filled with pain. He stopped, foolishly mistakening the wind's howl for his childrens' screams. Suddenly the ground started to break underneath him. He tried to move, but his body wasn't responding. He fell, plumiting down farther and farther into darkness and the unknown. He screamed in sheer terror, but started to choke. Warm, bitter-sweet blood was flowing out and joining the air, but did it matter? He was plummiting to his death anyway. I'm going to die! Where the words repeating, no, screaming through his mind. Suddenly his body was smashed against the cold ground, the air from his lungs forced out of his body.

For what seemed like an eternity he laid there looking up towards the sky which seemed so distant now, barely any of the light from it reached his face. His body became cold and stiff, but he was alive, aware of every momment that passed slowly by. 

To be continued...


	3. ANBU vistor

Chapter Three: ANBU Visitor 

"I won't let you kill everyone who truely loves you!" Naruto turned his eyes towards the voice. Out of the corner of his straining eyes was a black haired girl. She stood, pinning something that was too far towards the side to see. Naruto remained paralyzed, trying to see what was going on around him.

"The clan loves me! More than mother or father ever could!" a young man's voice rang. Suddenly the girl screamed out of rage. What's going on?! Naruto's thoughts repeated.

"I trusted you! I looked up to you! You were even the number one rookie!" she screamed with pain in her voice. Whimpering she cried, "Why?" her voice was shaky.

"Because," he answered gently, and yet defiantly, "I knew I could do better." suddenly she flung his arms above his head and criss-crossed them together, pinning them against the cliff's wall.

"I want my brother back!" she raised a kunai above her head and thrust it towards the boy's criss-crossed arms. 

Naruto woke with a start and shot up from lying on his bed. He had been sweating a cold sweat and his heart was racing a mile a minute. What was that? He thought as he whiped his brow. "God... I hope my kids won't be like that." he proclaimed. He stood up and walked to the dining room.

Hinata sat at the dining table, a bowl of ramen sat in front of her. She gazed out of the window holding her chopsticks in her hand limply. She was waiting for Naruto, he had slept all night and it was now an hour before noon. He would be irritable to find that he overslept.

Naruto walked down the corridors, yawning and stretching his arms. Despite his nightmare, he had gotten a good, long nap. He was ready to face anything. "Uzumaki-sama? What are you doing up so late?" he spun around to see on of the maids standing and holding a pile of towels in her arms.

"What do you mean 'up so late'?" Naruto questioned, cocking his left eyebrow.

"It's eleven o'clock, sir." she replied. Naruto's eyes went wide, he was supposed to meet Kakashi this moring for a mission spec. It was a crucial mission: to finally take care of the ruthless Village Hidden in the Sound. Ever since Sasuke killed his brother, it had been quiet, but a year ago they started causing trouble once again. They would band together and attack unguarded or poorly guarded areas and steal information. Naruto had sent most of his ANBU to retrieve what the Sound ninja had stolen and perhaps steal some information about them. Kakashi was one, though Naruto insisted for the aging ANBU not to volunteer, and Sakura's husband was one as well.

The Hokage ran down the corridors and into his quarters. Kakashi was to return to Konoha this morning at exactly nine a.m. and expected to return to the mission tomorrow night at the latest. Naruto was extatic to see his sensei sitting in the plushy chair on the wrong side of the desk.

Kakashi's silvery hair had long turned dull, and his one visible eye had a bag under it from lack of sleep. His ANBU vest was dirty and the collar was ripped slightly. He had a few bruises on his arms and his hand that held his book was wrapped to his fingertips. The silver haired ANBU looked up from his book, under his mask he formed his mouth into a haggard smile, "You're late Naruto... -sama."

"And you're early?" Naruto strolled up to his desk and tipped his head slightly. "You look like you've worked hard."

"Well, I have," he paused to slip his book in his back pocket, "while you sit on your butt in your chair--- which is quite comfortable I might add." his voice still had the same flat and dry tone it had always had, or at least, as far as Naruto could recall.

"Well, you got news for me?" the Hokage's smile took up most of his face.

The smile that hid under Kakashi's mask faded. He hesitated before replying, "Yes, I do."

"Well then tell me." Naruto noticed the depressed look in the ANBU's eye. "I need to know. I'm the Hokage now, you can't shelter me any longer."

Kakashi gulped and straightened in his seat. "Higeki Satu, commander of ANBU squad #3... as of today... shall be officially classified as a missing-nin." Naruto's heart stopped, Higeki was Sakura's husband, they even had their first child, a daughter, one month ago. Why did I send him? Naruto thought as he buried his face in his hands.

"How?" Naruto's voice was muffled.

"I wasn't there... I had my own squad to command. And those who were there aren't quite sure they believe what they saw either." Kakashi leanded back on his chair in unease.

"Damn it! Did they tell you...?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"They thought they saw..." he paused, unsure of how to explain. His voice sounded distant, "...a man whose eyes possessed the Sharingan."

"No..." Naruto swung his head sharply to look at Kakashi. The jumbled up thoughts running through his mind all pointed to one suspect: Sasuke Uchiha. He was one of several ANBU he sent, and the only one left alive, besides Kakashi, who possessed the Sharingan. He denied the possibility over and over again. Sasuke couldn't have! He denied. "What did the man do?" 

"I'm not sure... but... all I know is that if he was killed there is no body to be recovered so... either he was murdered or... he went with the man."

How could I ever break the devistating news to Sakura? He questioned as he buried his face in his hands once more. She would have hardships to deal with, especially her raising her child on her own while having to keep up he busy shedule as a medical-nin. He wanted to beat himself for insisting on Higeki going on the mission that most likely would result into a war.

Just another case to add to the list of worrying. 

To be continued... 


End file.
